Feliz cumpleaños Hinata
by MichelHina
Summary: Pequeño One-shot sobre el cumpleaños de Hinata. Contiene lemmon, lea bajo su responsabilidad XD.


Hola, hola!

Ya se que es un poco tarde, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo el día de hoy para publicar este One-shot.

Bueno les explicaré, este es un "pequeño" One-shot dedicado a Hinata porque hoy, 27 de diciembre es el cumpleaños de ella, y decidí hacer esto. En este One-shot solo he utilizado escenas de _**The Last Naruto the movie**_ , pero es después de la boda de nuestra querida pareja (NaruHina). Al inicio habrá algo navideño ya que el cumple de Hina es dos días después de Navidad.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_ y también lo que escriben los personajes.

 **Advertencia:** Lemmon, el primero que escribo para aclarar.

Bueno sin más los dejo leer.

* * *

Son las 0:00 de un 25 de diciembre muy animado en Konoha, es Navidad y todos están muy alegres... Niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, todos... Pero hay alguien que es el más feliz de todos...

Naruto Uzumaki

Es su primera Navidad con una familia, aunque por ahora solo sea una familia de dos, él y... Hinata

-Hinata-hime, feliz Navidad - Sonríe el rubio viendo a su, ahora, esposa.

-Feliz Navidad... Naruto-kun - Sonríe la ojiperla, la chica que le robo el corazón al héroe de Konoha.

-Esta es la mejor Navidad, gracias a ti... Hinata -

-No... - Niega con la cabeza - Es gracias a ti también -

-Hinata... Gracias por estar conmigo siempre - Se acerca a ella y le da un corto beso - Vamos? -

-Si - Sonríe ella.

Después de esta respuesta salen del hogar que ahora comparten, y comienzan su camino a la mansión Hyuga, para celebrar ma navidad junto a los miembros de clan Hyuga.

Mientras caminan el rubio se encuentra muy pensativo.

 _"En dos días es el cumpleaños de Hinata... "_ Mira a la peliazul, que camina a su lado _"Ya se cual sera el regalo perfecto para ella"_ Sonríe inconscientemente ante la idea.

-Naruto-kun, sucede algo? - Lo mira preocupada.

-Eh?... No, no sucede nada solo estoy muy feliz - Sonríe el rubio.

-Eso me alegra mucho, Naruto-kun - Sonríe ella también y continúan su camino tomados de la mano.

...

Ya en la mansión Hyuga, Naruto y Hinata, saludan y felicitan a todos por la Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Hyuga-san - Dice el rubio, con una sonrisa, a su suegro.

-Lo mismo digo, Uzumaki - Aunque no es el "estilo" de Hiashi Hyuga ser alegre, le devuelve una sonrisa al rubio - Y a ti también, Hinata - Le sonríe a la peliazul, que estaba para junto a Naruto.

-Gracias, padre - Dice la ojiperla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Después de compartir un poco con la familia de Hinata, Naruto y Hinata deciden regresar a su casa.

-Hoy fue la mejor de las navidades dije he tenido - Dice el rubio cerrando la puerta de su casa - Y todo porque tu estas conmigo... Hinata - Rodea la cintura de la peliazul, que se encontraba frente a él, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-A mi también me pareció así... Naruto-kun - Dice la peliazul mientras se da vuelta para quedar frente a Naruto y le da un beso en los labios mientras rodea el cuello del rubio con sus brazos.

-Hinata... - Dice el rubio en un susurro y se acerca a la ojiperla y le devuelve el beso - Te amo - Sonríe.

-Y te amo a ti naruto-kun - Sonríe también.

-Me puedes demostrar cuanto me amas? - Dice el rubio con una sonrisa algo picara.

Hinata sonrió, sabia a lo que Naruto se refería y ella se lo iba a demostrar.

-Te lo demuestro ahora? - Dice sonriendo del mismo modo que el héroe de Konoha.

-Mejor en la habitación - La carga en sus brazos y sube las escaleras directamente a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación, Naruto coloca suavemente a su esposa en la cama mientras la besaba.

Ya en la cama, Naruto se posiciona encima de Hinata y el beso comienza a ser más intenso. Mientras continúan con el beso, explorando cada uno la boca del otro con sus lenguas, sus manos hacen otro trabajo. Naruto comienza a sacar el kimono que Hinata usaba, y Hinata hacia lo mismo con la yukata de Naruto.

Una vez sin la estorbosa ropa tradicional, las manos de Naruto comenzaron su recorrido por el cuerpo de Hinata, aun con su ropa interior, su recorrido era de arriba hacia abajo, desde los hombros, pecho, vientre hasta sus piernas. Durante su recorrido despojo a Hinata de su ropa interior y estuvo completamente desnuda debajo de él.

Hinata soltaba ligeros gemidos al sentir las manos de Naruto por su cuerpo.

-Mmm... Naruto-kun... Mmm... - Gemía la peliazul más fuerte. Naruto había parado su recorrido y se había enfocado en atender esos botones rosas que tanto pedían su atención.

Mientras Naruto tenía uno dentro de su boca, besándolo, lamiendolo, mordiendolo... El otro era atendido por la mano del rubio, lo sobaba, apretaba.

-Ah! Mm... - Soltaba Hinata cada vez que el rubio mordía o apretaba uno de sus pezones.

El rubio dejo su trabajo y levantó la cabeza para ver a los a su amada esposa.

-Na-naruto-kun - Apenas podía hablar Hinata, pero no entendía porque había parado así de repente - Su-sucede algo? -

-Eres muy hermosa... Hinata-hime - Y con esto dicho el rubio comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su esposa.

Hinata, comenzó un recorrido por el cuerpo del rubio, al igual que este lo hizo. Cuando llego a su ropa interior, que era lo que faltaba Lara estar en iguales condiciones, con habilidad lo comenzó a bajar, mientras el rubio seguía encima de ella besando su cuello. Ya a la par, Naruto se acomodó entre las piernas de Hinata y comenzó a rozar su erección en el sexo de la peliazul. Cada vez que se acercaba Hinata soltaba fuertes gemidos que eran acallados por los labios del rubio. Hinata estaba desesperada, lo quería dentro de ella, ya.

-Na-naruto-kun... Por favor... - Dijo la peliazul en modo de súplica mientras el rubio lamía, besaba y mordía su cuello mientras subía y bajaba, pero no lo suficiente para entrar en ella.

-Por favor que? - Susurro el rubio en el cuello de Hinata.

-P-por favor... Hazlo ya... -

Y acatando la orden el rubio bajó lo siguiente para adentrarse en ella, con movimientos suaves. Hinata gemía fuerte cada vez que el rubio de movía dentro de ella, pero ella no estaba conforme con eso.

-M-más - Suplico la peliazul

-Más que? - Dijo el rubio mientras paraba sus movimientos. Le encantaba que ele suplicara, lo admitía hacerla suplicar por más era su mayor perdición cuando ellos hacían el amor, siempre era así. Comenzaba lento y, luego de escucharla pedir más, aumentaba sus embestidas.

-Mas ra-rápido... Ah! - Apenas la escucho decirlo el rubio obedeció, el también se encontraba desesperado por hacerla suya una vez más, pero todo sea por escucharla suplicar por más de él - Ah! Naruto! -

Sí, iba a un buen ritmo, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, siempre que Hinata dejaba de decir el "-Kun" significaba que con ese ritmo disfrutaría mucho más. Aunque aveces perdía todo control y aumentaba la rapidez de modo que terminaban pronto y eso a él no le gustaba.

-Naruto!... Oh! Si! Mm... - Los gemidos de Hinata eran cada vez más fuertes con cada embestida.

-Hinata... - Naruto sintió como casi llegaba al clímax - Hinata... -

-Ah! Naruto!... Ah! Ya... Casi! - Hinata estaba de igual forma, pronto llegarían los dos al clímax.

Sabiendo esto, Naruto aumento sus embestidas. Eran más rápidas, mas fuertes, mas... Profundas.

-Naruto! - Grito Hinata cuando llego su primer orgasmo de la noche y Naruto al mismo tiempo lleno el interior de Hinata.

-Hinata... - Dijo el rubio mientras salía de ella y se acostaba a su lado.

-Si, Naruto-kun? - Dijo la peliazul en un susurro mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del rubio, este le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

-Te amo - Miro a la peliazul, esta levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver a su amado.

-Y yo a ti Naruto-kun - Sonrió.

-Asi que ahora si soy "Naruto-kun" - Dijo el rubio en un tono burlesco, recordando como la peliazul dejaba el "Kun" a un lado para gritar su nombre mientras él entraba en ella.

Hinata enrojeció por completo -Y-yo - Intento articular alguna palabra pero nada se le venía a la mente.

-Me encanta como te pones cuando hacemos el amor - Sonrió el rubio.

Hinata no podía estar más roja de lo que ya estaba - Naruto-kun, deja de decir cosas así, haces que me avergüence -

El rubio solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa.

-Lista para otro round? - Dijo él mientras se colocaba nuevamente encima de Hinata y así comenzar a besar de nuevo a la peliazul.

...

A decir verdad, pasaron varias horas sin dormir, pero eso no importaba, ellos lo disfrutaron.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, pero había algo extraño, muy extraño, para ella. Naruto no se encontraba a su lado.

 _"Donde estará Naruto-kun? "_ Se preguntó la peliazul mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Reviso toda la casa y no había ni un rastro de Naruto. Subió nuevamente a la habitación para arreglarse e ir a llevarse el desayuno, al parecer solo para ella.

Al entrar a la habitación vio un papel en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a al cama.

 _"Como no me di cuenta de eso? "_ pensó ella mientras se acercaba a la mesita para coger el papel.

Ya en sus manos descubrió que era una nota de Naruto. La leyó detenidamente.

 _Buenos días, mi hime. Disculpa si no desperté junto a ti, pero surgió un asunto importante, estaré de regreso cuanto antes. No te quise despertar porque parecías muy cansada así que decidí dejarte esta nota. Intentaré terminar este asunto lo as rápido posible para poder estar a tu lado. Te amo y no te preocupes, no es algo peligroso, estaré bien._

Hinata sonrió al terminar de leer la nota _"Yo también te amo Naruto-kun"_ pensó la peliazul mientras dejaba la nota donde la encontró y entro al baño para darse una ducha.

...

Quince minutos después, ya estaba fuera del baño y se encontraba desayunando.

Termino su desayuno y llevo los platos para lavarlos, pero cuando se levantó se escuchó el timbre de su casa.

-Enseguida abro! - Grito mientras dejaba los platos en la cocina y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta que seguí sonando - Dije que ya abro! - Grito de nuevo. Hinata podría ser amable y todo, pero lo que menos le gustaba era que el timbre de su casa sonará tan desesperadamente.

Abrió la puerta y vio a una Sakura muy sonriente frente a ella.

-Hinata, buenos días! - Grito la pelirosa lanzándose a abrazar a Hinata.

-Bu-buenos días, Sakura-san - Dije Hinata.

-Vine a hacerte compañía - Dijo la Sakura sonriendo después de separarse de la ojiperla.

-Hacerme compañía? - Dijo Hinata confundida.

-Si, Naruto me dijo que no estaría en casa y me pidió que te hiciera compañía - Sonrío la ojijade.

-Naruto-kun... - Hinata aun seguía confundida por la repentina visita de Sakura, pero la ojijade no dejo que diga ni una sola palabra más y la comenzó a jalar fuera de la casa.

-Si, Hinata. Naruto me lo pidió y lo estoy haciendo. Así que vamos a hacer unas compras, te parece? - Y sin recibir respuesta de su amiga se encaminaron al centro de la aldea para, según Sakura, distraerse un poco.

...

-Sakura-san será mejor que regresemos a casa, Naruto-kun debió haber regresado. Ya es tarde, mira ya oscureció - Decía Hinata mientras era nuevamente jalada por su amiga de cabellos rosas hacia otra tienda.

-Hinata, no te preocupes por el, tenemos que conseguir más ropa para ti - Dijo Sakura sin dejar de arrastrar a la pobre Hinata.

Y es que Hinata tenía motivos de regresar a casa, quien sabe que horas eran, el sol ya se había ocultado hace varias horas ya, y Hinata temía que Naruto se encontrará en casa solo.

 _"Estará bien Naruto-kun? Ya habrá regresado?_ " pensaba Hinata mientras, aun, seguía siendo jalada por Sakura.

-Mira Hinata, parece que en esta tienda hay linda ropa - Y sin esperar respuesta, otra vez, entraron a la tienda.

-Sakura-san... - Comenzó a decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida por la mirada de Sakura que parecía un poco molesta.

-Esta bien... - Suspiro - Mira - Comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo y saco un pedazo de papel - Esta nota me la Naruto... - Extendió el papel - Pero me dijo que te lo cuando regresemos a casa pero como dejas de preocuparte - _"Como siempre"_ Pensó la ojijade - mejor te lo entrego ahora -

Hinata tomo el papel, el cual aún seguía en las manos de Sakura después de todo su discurso, y lo leyó.

 _Buenas noches mi querida Hinata-hime, espero que hayas pasado bien tu día con Sakura-chan, aunque apuesto a que te tuvo haciendo compras todo el día. Le dije que te entregará esta nota cuando regresaras a casa, supongo que eso ya te lo dijo Sakura-chan, el motivo de eso es, pues... No te quería preocupar y quería que disfrutaras de tu día sin ninguna preocupación. En fin, el mensaje que quería dar era que esta noche llegare algo tarde, y no quiero que te quedes despierta esperándome, supongo que estarás cansada. Tranquila, duerme, yo estaré a tu lado en cuanto pueda. Te amo._

 _"Naruto-kun, escribió todo esto? "_ Se preguntaba Hinata en su mente e inconsciente de que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que te gusto lo que escribió Naruto - Decía en burla la ojijade.

-E-eh? - Dijo Hinata nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Jaja nada, nada - Sonrió quitándome importancia al tema - Quieres seguir con las compras? - Como respuesta Hinata solo asintió - Esta bien, vamos -

Y con esto dicho comenzaron su camino por la tienda.

...

-Ahhh - Suspiro, ya dentro de su casa, Hinata - Será mejor que haga lo que escribió Naruto-kun en la nota. Este día fue cansado - Camino directo a su habitación, teniendo en mente tomar una ducha y tirarse en su cama para descansar a que llegue Naruto.

...

-Buenas noches, Hinata - Susurraba Naruto oído de su amada.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando Naruto llego y encontró a una Hinata profundamente dormida.

-Espero que te hayas divertido - continuo diciendo en un susurro para no despertar a la ojiperla - Y espero que te diviertas en tu cumpleaños - Sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para no despertarla y salió de la habitación.

 _"Bien comencemos con todo"_ Y con esto en su mente Naruto comenzó con su plan para el regalo de Hinata.

...

Al siguiente, o mejor dicho ya en la mañana, Hinata comenzó a moverse por la cama y al no sentir a su esposo a su lado comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Para su sorpresa, junto a ella había un hermoso ramo de flores, rosas rojas para ser más preciso.

-Y este ramo? - Se preguntó la peliazul levantándose para tomar el ramo - Tiene una nota - Dice mientras retira la nota que se encontraba en el centro del ramo - Pista uno? - Dice lo que tenia escrito la nota en la parte de afuera - Que significará? - Se preguntaba la ojiperla mientras abría la nota y comenzaba a leer el contenido de esta.

 _Para poder encontrarme, primero tienes que regresar en el tiempo. Sigue el camino mi Hime._

 _N. U._

 _"Regresar en el tiempo? A que se refiere? "_ Pensaba la ojiperla _"N. U. Significará Naruto Uzumaki? "_ y con esto en su mente Hinata se dirigió a su baño para tomar una ducha y vestirse.

Luego de la ducha, bajo las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Naruto en la casa pero se encontró con algo diferente.

Montones de Ramos de diferentes flotas por toda la casa y con un camino de pétalos de diferentes colores que comenzaba desde las escaleras.

 _"Supongo que a esto se refiere con seguir el camino"_ Hinata sonrió y comenzó a seguir los pétalos hasta llegar a la sala y encontrarse con otro Ramos de hermosas rosas rojas sobre la mesita de centro.

-Otro ramo - Dijo en un susurro y camino hacia este para tomarlo encontrando otra nota dentro - Pista dos - Dijo antes de abrir la nota.

 _Regresa al lugar donde nos conocimos._

 _N. U._

-El lugar donde nos conocimos? - Dijo confundida - Claro! - Dijo emocionada y salió de la casa dejando el ramo y la nota en la misma mesita de centro en donde la encontró.

...

Hinata camino hasta el bosque, donde Naruto la había salvado de esos tres niños que la estaban molestando hace varios años atrás.

En ese mismo sitio, donde Naruto apareció, había una caja de regalo al parecer y Hinata se acercó a este.

-Un... Regalo... - Cogió la caja y leyó una nota que estaba pegada a este que decía _"Para Hinata"_ \- Es... Para mi - Dijo en un susurro y abrió la caja.

Dentro de la caja había un collar con un dije en forma de corazón y en el centro de este había un corazón más pequeño pero hecho de cristal. Hinata al ver el regalo se tapó la boca de impresión y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero no lloro, aunque quería hacerlo. Luego de observar el collar vio otra nota en la caja donde fuera tenía escrito _"Pista tres"._ Hinata la cogió y la abrió.

 _Espero te haya gustado tu regalo mi dulce Hime. Pero aun no se termina. Ahora, ve al lugar que nos llevó a la luna._

 _N. U._

-El lugar que nos llevó a la luna, seguramente es la cueva - Dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a esta.

...

 _"Faltara mucho para ver a Naruto-kun? "_ Pensaba la ojiperla al llegar a la cueva.

-Es aquí - Dijo y entro a la cueva - Que será esa luz? - Hinata se refería a una luz que salía de pocos metros más adelante de donde ella estaba.

Camino hasta llegar a la luz y se encontró con un par de velas encendidas, las cuales producían la poca luz que llegaba a la entrada, junto a una pequeña caja cuadrada. Hinata, al igual que la otra caja, la tomo y tenía las mismas palabras _"Para Hinata"_ , la abrió y encontró un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro y otros más pequeños encuestados a su alrededor.

-Que hermoso - Dijo y se puso el anillo - Naruto-kun donde estas? - Pregunto para ella misma y bajo la mirada, y al ver abajo vio una nota dentro de la caja y la tomo.

Decía _"Pista cuatro y la última"_ Hinata abrió la nota.

 _Te gusto tu regalo?, responderme cuando me encuentres, estaré en el lugar donde tu y yo decidimos quedarnos para siempre, juntos. Te lo haré mas fácil porque yo también te quiero, ese lugar es nuestro hogar. Te amo._

 _N. U._

-Nuestra casa - Hinata sonrió y comenzó a saltar hacia la casa que compartía con su amado esposo _"Naruto-kun yo también te quiero ver"_ Pensó la peliazul para luego acelerar.

...

 _"Por fin llegue"_ Pensó Hinata y abrió la puerta - Naruto... -kun? - Todo se encontraba oscuro y ella confundida porque era aún temprano y el sol aun no se ocultaba, comenzó a buscar el interruptor para encender la luz. Conoció bien su casa así que no tarde mas de cinco segundos en encontrarlo.

Antes de encenderlo flacucho un ruido proveniente al parecer de la sala y encendió rápidamente la luz.

-Sorpresa! - Gritaron todos al unísono saliendo de su escondite.

Hinata solo se quedo petrificada en el mismo lugar le sorprendió mucho encontrar a todos sus amigos y senseis de la academia.

-Hinata! - Grito una muy feliz Sakura que se acercaba a Hinata - Feliz cumpleaños - Sonrió.

-Gr-gracias Sakura-san - Le devolvió la sonrisa - Y... Naruto-kun? - Pregunto preocupada al no encontrar a su esposo entre todas esas personas que la estaban esperando.

Sakura sonrió y Hinata sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda.

-Buenas noches, mi Hime y feliz cumpleaños - Era Naruto quien deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Na-naruto-kun - Dijo una nerviosa Hinata.

-Te gustaron tus regalos? - Pregunto el rubio tomando la mano de su esposa y sintió algo diferente en ella, alzó la mano para observarla - Parece que si, que bueno - Hinata tenía el anillo puesto.

-Me encantaron Naruto-kun - Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de Naruto - Gracias - Le deposito y ligero beso en los labios.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces, gracias a ti ya no estaré solo - Naruto le da un beso a Hinata.

-Muy bien tortolitos, sigamos con la fiesta, les parece? - Dijo una sonriente Sakura, haciendo sonrojar tanto a Naruto como a Hinata.

Y la fiesta continuo, Hinata recibió regalos de todos y felicitaciones también. Pero ese no era el último regalo de Hinata.

Después de que todos se fueron a sus casas y Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos en su casa. Naruto se acercó a ella.

-Muy Hina, no creas que dar fue último regalo - Dijo mientras la abrazaba por atrás y comenzaba a besar el cuello de ella.

-mmm... Naruto-kun - Decía Hinata en un susurro.

-Hinata ,no me vuelvo a separar de ti nunca, te necesito, no resisto ni un momento más sin ti - Decía el rubio con la voz ronca.

-Naruto-kun, yo... Yo también te necesito - Y con esto subieron a la habitación y Hinata recibió su último "regalo" del día.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este, mi primer, One-shot. Y sobre el lemmon este también es el primero que escribo y no estoy muy convencida de que haya quedado bien, pero bueno, iré mejorando poco a poco.

Y para los que están leyendo mi historia, no se preocupen publicaré dos capítulos entre hoy y mañana como compensación de no publicar (nuevamente) desde hace dos semanas.

Bueno, los dejo. Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
